Normal
by LaceyJosh
Summary: Feeling normal isn't so bad. They wish it was like this every day.


Normal

Summary: Feeling normal isn't so bad. They wish it was like this every day.

_Hey Guys sorry it's been taking me long to update Alone. Don't worry I should have chapter 3 up soon. But, anyways I just watched a movie that kind of reminded me of Leon and Claire and I noticed that they've always talked about things being normal! So here's a one-shot! There won't be any Cleon romance in this, just a __friendship bond. Hope you enjoy!_

* * *

-Part 1-

Claire sat in her kitchen looking threw the old photo album. She saw pictures of her and Chris when they were younger. After their parents died Chris wanted to take pictures to remember. To remember how they looked when they were children. Mom always took picture of them. She saw a picture of her and Chris standing next to the tree her father was growing. Chris held to fingers up behind her head, grinning widely, while Claire had her arms crossed looking angry about something. She laughed lightly seeing this picture. Boy, did she miss the old days. Then she sniffled lightly. She missed Chris. It's been 2 months since she's last heard from him. He was a mission in Korea. 'Why is it always me having bad luck' she thought to herself. But, then again it wasn't her. Everyone she knew always had bad luck. Especially Leon. She smiled while she thought of him. She got up and headed towards her I-pod looking for a song to play. She loved 'Tokyo Police Club.' Chris got her into it. She played the song 'Listen to the Math' Chris would always sing that song to her.

_*FLASHBACK*_

_He began to sing the words while playing his guitar. "You've been famous since your birth._  
_A silent one it was, 'till they told me, "It's a girl."_  
_And everybody gasped._  
_I know how to raise you right, teach you how to read, and your math, yeah, toys, spelling, names, alphabet, and how to be polite._

_You've been famous since your birth._  
_A silent one it was, 'till they told me, "It's a girl."_  
_And everybody said, "You and your atlas know it all."_  
_Let the corners curl, 'cause if you go by night, you'll hit the coast for sure.._  
_It's a ruse, it's a laugh._  
_Experts, they agree, listen to the math._  
_Australopithecus  
__Re-Kindle your heart._  
_These hospital machines are state of the art._

_I put down my middle name in the back of her book._  
_And signed it just in case our work was overlooked._

_Cause I got one more up my sleeve._  
_I'll bring it out tonight, 'cause if I am the joke, then you're the punch line._

_It's a ruse, it's a laugh._  
_The experts, they agree, listen to the math_  
_Australopithecus  
__Re-Kindle your heart._  
_These hospital machines are state of the art._

_But it's the art of the state that's gonna keep me awake._  
_I need a second opinion, not a second to waste. _

_He would then stop and I would give him the biggest smile mouthing 'Thank you'_

_*End of flashback*_

The song ended. I closed my eyes while lying on the couch. She was half way asleep until suddenly she heard a knock at my door. She quickly jerked up. A different song was playing 'I wiped out by OFF!' she didn't bother to turn it down. She slowly rose up off the couch, and headed my way towards the door. She unlocked it. "Oh My God." she looked in disbelief. There stood a man who was 6''2. Nicely built, who looked like he was in his late 20's. He had blonde hair; His side bang covered his eye. He had remarkable blue orbs. "Leon?" she shrieked. Hugging him instantly.

"Nice to see you red." He embraced her back. He was wet. It must have been raining outside.

"Ugh! You got me wet Kennedy. Come on in, let's get you dried up." She patted his back. He walked in slowly looking around her apartment. It was a small two bedroom apartment. Nothing too big. It was nice. The living room was furnished in red and black. She had a descent sized flat screen nothing to big. Her kitchen was black. Black oven, microwave. Even the tile on the counter was black. Surprisingly. Her house was clean. She locked the door behind them. "Take a seat on the bar stool. I'm going to see if Chris left some of his t-shirts here. I could find you a pair of sweats also. Just wait there." She smiled walking up the stairs. Leon looked around. He listened to the music and lightly patted the beat with his hand. Tapping his foot lightly on the wooden floor. Claire came running down the stairs with a white t-shirt and some gray sweatpants. "There's a bathroom over there. You could change out of those clothes." She pointed to the door right next to the stair case. "If you want I could wash them and dry them for you." She smiled sweetly. 'God she has a beautiful smile' He thought to himself.

"Ugh okay that would be nice." He nodded and proceeded to the bathroom. Before he went in she turned to Claire. "Thanks Claire." He then entered the bathroom closing the door behind him. She smiled lightly. She waited for Leon. 'I wonder if he's hungry.' She thought. Minutes later Leon walked out the bathroom wearing a white shirt that hugged his chest perfectly and some lose baggy sweatpants. "Here ya go." He handed his wet clothes to Claire. "Thanks again Claire, this means a lot to me." He said smiling. "I hope I didn't mess up any plans of yours."

"No, Not at all. I'm actually happy you came." She smiled. "It's nice to have company around... you know?"

"Ha, yeah I know." He winked.

"So, you hungry?" She asked.

"If your cooking… then no." He said immediately.

"Oh shut up I was going to order take out! And my cooking isn't that bad!" she frowned and crossed her arms.

"Claire, you'd be the cause of rage." He chuckled lightly.

"You're a real ass Leon." She hissed.

"I'm a nice ass though." He smiled. Both of them laughed lightly. Claire took out her cell phone and dialed the number written on the pizza menu. "What do you want?" she asked.

"Get a large pizza with some hot wings." He rubbed his stomach. "And get a soda!" He blurted out.

"Coke?" She asked.

"You know it!" He winked and took a sweat on the red leather couch, turning on the T.V. Claire talked to the guy on the phone telling him what they wanted. She then sat next to Leon. Leaning her head on his shoulder.

"This is nice." She sighed lightly.

"What's nice?" He asked wrapping his arm around her shoulders pulling her close.

"This." She giggled. "It's, so….Normal." she smiled.

"I know. It's nice. Your right."

"I mean. We aren't running for our lives!" She said with relief. "That's a start."

"Well let's enjoy it while it last." He grinned.

"Your right." She snuggled close to him. She stopped thinking about Chris and thought about the great time she and Leon would have tonight. It was completely normal. Normal isn't so bad. They wish it could stay like this.

But, that would be _IMPOSSIBLE._

* * *

HOPE YOU GUYS LIKED THIS. I Love Cleon romance fics but I thought this one would be more about friend ship and all that jazz but anyways! I hope it wasn't to cliché. Review and tell me if you liked it! XD

-L.J


End file.
